


Prizes

by LittleAGranger



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAGranger/pseuds/LittleAGranger
Summary: [Inspired by Stephstaub]. After harassing Kai for a selfie at the local fairground. Tyson and Kai find themselves land in a comical scenario - winning everyone prizes.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Prizes

Prizes  
TysonxKai  
.Dedicated to stephstaub.

Flash~

Once their eyes readjusted, Tyson quickly placed the mobile back into his pocket so Kai couldn’t nit-pick at the photograph or attempt to delete it. Deep down, the Granger was pleased to finally add another photograph to their ‘tiny’ collection that he was building up over the months.

“So, fancy having a go at winning the prizes now?” Asked Tyson with a warm smile as he pecked a brief kiss onto Kai’s blushed cheek. “I’ve been eyeing up this panda teddy all day and I really want one.”

A small sigh cooed from Kai’s lips. “Not really-”

“That’s the spirit! Let's go.” 

Without warning, Tyson shot over to the nearest stall and hungrily eyed up the challenge that was laid out before him.

“Step right up! Knock over all the cans and you can have a panda bear!” The jolly dressed vendor exclaimed enthusiastically. He held up a baseball to the young Granger and smiled, “You sir! Would you like a turn?”

It looked so simple! Yet it seemed too easy!

…

But it never is~

Still, this didn’t dim Tyson’s spirit.

“Too right!” The champ adjusted his cap and then smirked confidently. He then reached into his pocket to pull out some change and then slapped it onto the surface. “I’m not going home until I get one of those pandas.”

Impressed with Tyson’s attitude, the vendor gave him a baseball before taking all the coins and shifting aside. 

“Good luck!” 

“Pft, I don’t need it.” 

A second later, Kai finally appeared behind his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. He knew the trick behind this money-making scheme, but did Tyson? Nope. The phoenix wielder observed his boyfriend's aim and arm angle before foreseeing the upcoming events.

Tyson knocked over the top can, but didn’t startle any of the others. 

“What!?” 

“Aw! Tough luck sir!” The vendor commented, “But because I am a big fan of yours, you can have another throw. But shh.”

Grateful, Tyson quickly snatched the ball and threw it again without thinking straight. Again, he only managed to skim the cans.

“This is such a con!”

“Here we go.” Kai rolled his eyes and scanned the scene to see that an audience was now forming the stall. They were all fans. He muttered to himself, “Great, now I just want to go home.”

“Hey, Mister Granger!” A fan called out to Tyson, “I lost all of my pocket money on that stall. Don’t bother with it.”

“You did?!” Tyson turned to face the little voice with his muscles pumped, “How can these people sleep at night?!”

Bored of the situation, Kai stepped forward and pulled his wallet from his pocket. He slammed some notes down onto the counter and then held out his hand to demand a baseball. 

“Lets get this over with.” He cussed under his breath and aimed the ball at the cans stacked ahead. “It’s all about power and position.”

Using all of his strength, Kai threw the ball and blew all the cans clean off the shelf without breaking a sweat.

A small applause echoed from behind and children cheered. It was hard not to absorb all of this, but Kai remained cool and shot his boyfriend a brief smile. 

“Whooooah! Kai!” Tyson lit up with amazement glowing in his eyes. “See, this is why I love you. Hey! Stall man! Give me my teddy!”

Without hesitation, the vendor handing Kai his panda, who then handed it to Tyson. 

But just when Tyson thought he could feel fulfilled and satisfied with the toy, the sight of the small child who had lost all of their money stood out. A heavy sigh breezed from his lips and he knelt down to give the small fan his gift.

“There you go. Now you got one-”

“Yay!” The child quickly wrapped their arms around the oversized toy and shot Tyson a pleasing beam. “Thank you, Tyson! I will cherish this forever.”

The crowd then spared a brief, “aw.” 

“Ah, don’t sweat it kid. Kai can win me another now.” Winked the champion, “Then we are going to go all around this fairground and win everything else.”

“Wait! I want a panda teddy too!”

“And me! Can we have one too?!”

Children nearby chanted with hope in their voices. 

Naturally, a sweatdrop formed in Tyson’s forehead and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. “Oh no.” He licked his dry lips anxiously and refused to turn around to face his boyfriend.

‘He’s going to kill me. But…..’

“Of course we can win you all one!” Tyson rose up and cheered. “Kai is the man for the job.”

Kai growled under his breath and thought to himself, ‘I’m going to fucking kill him.’~

Once the stall had ran out of teddies, the two were finally approached by the fairground organisers and asked to leave. They were unpleased with the fact that Kai was winning all the gifts from all the games. It wasn’t making any money and they couldn’t stand the publicity being focused on the bladers instead of themselves.

“Wait! Leave! But-”

“Yes, we will leave.” Kai placed a hand over his boyfriend's mouth to silence him. “I’m tired. Shut up.”


End file.
